mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adakite Flowstone
Adakite Flowstone 'was a close friend to Imani Firewing, from the time before the four original Mysticons were called forth by the mighty Dragon Disk to use their mystical powers and strong weaponry to stop the Spectral Hand from annihilating the realm of Gemina. She debuted in the original chapter book ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon ''and used Emerald Goldenbraid's kind heart to have her released from the snowy dimension of the Chillwaste, in which she was imprisoned in for a millennia by the combined forces of the then Star Master Alpha Galaga and four original Mysticons. Appearance Like Emerald, she was/is a female dwarf and somewhat shorter than average humans but not as certain elves. When passing off as "Mysticon Rogue" she wore a black-and-gold bodysuit. Abilities and Talents * 'Dagger Proficiency: ''' Her so-called "Mysticon weapon" were flaming daggers that she could strike enemies down from a distance. * 'Magic: '''She is/was a skilled sorceress of great power. Her favorite spell is ''True Sight, which allows her to see through illusions and sharpen her natural senses of eyesight, hearing, smell, taste and touch for awhile. * 'Magical/Mystical Imitation: '''She is/was capable of fooling all to believe that her powers are derived from the Codex, like the rest of the original Mysticons did. Natural Abilities * '''Stealth & Tactician: '''She could naturally sneak into enemy lines without being detected, even by Necrafa herself. * '''Cunning and Duplicity: '''She was even capable of manipulating those whom she wished to "serve under" in order to gather crucial information and would have needed to play both sides, which she had for Queen Necrafa herself and her own childhood friend Imani Firewing and the rest of her Mysticon teammates. Trivia * Her name is a type of volcanic rocks. * Her last name is from rocks that can be found only in caverns. * Wanting to be part of the Mysticons for awhile, she took the name "[[Mysticon Rogue|'Mysticon Rogue]]" to fight alongside them as if she were one of them. However, she had decided to work with the Queen of the Undead in return for true power by spying on the very first Mysticons. Quotes * "MYSTICON KNIGHT!!" * "MYSTICON KNIGHT, ATTEND TO ME AND COME TO MY AID!!" * "My apologizes, Knight. It has been centuries since anyone was able to hear, and since I spoke to anyone save myself." * "Your curiosity s understandable, Knight. It is unsurprising that you do not know of me. That unfamiliarity is part of my sad tale. I will answer your questions in reverse order." * "I am not invisible. I am projecting my voice to you from worlds away, from my prison in the stars. A thousand years ago, a wicked curse befell the Mysticons. One of their own was taken from them, and all memory of her was magically erased. I am that Mysticon, the one who was taken. I am the fifth Mysticon. " * "I realize this must be a shock to you. But I can prove what I say. Imani Firewing, the Mysticon Dragon Mage, is a very brave warrior. Was. She...was...very brave. I am sorry. I forget sometimes that a thousand years has passed, and all I knew is gone." * "My prison is held shut with a series of arcane puzzle-locks. No one in the realm is more expert with locks than I, and yet in a thousand years, I was able to open only one. That loosened my bonds enough that I was able to call out to you tonight. My long study of the other locks leads me to believe that it can only be opened by the other four Mysticons working together. You must hurry." * "I am...Mysticon Rogue!!" * "What about any of you, in fact? Because I remembered something: You left the door open." * "Change of plans." * "In a moment, I will be unstoppable and you will still be nothing. I can't believe I thought you could be like me." * "I can still swim, you know!" * "Wait a moment. You can't fool me again. I'm helpless in here, but you're stuck out there. You can't come any closer without this mist affecting you, too, and neither can your spells or your arrows. You are all useless without your magic. I haven't lost yet. You can get me out of here. Help me escape and I will teach you all the magic I know. I can make you powerful." * "Don't look at them! You'll never be one of them. Join me instead, and I'll make you matter." Category:Characters Category:Villains